The Keronian Meister
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: After being left behind by the Keronian Invasion Force, 14 year-old Naruru is forced to attend the DWMA alongside Paige Clark, his assigned Rapier Weapon. Will Naruru adjust to life on Earth? Or will the ARMPIT Platoon find him and bring him back? Probably not.


**Chapter 1**

**The Not-So Frog Prince**

_My latest fic. This is the second of the Soul Eater fics I've been wanting to put on. _

_I do not own Soul Eater or Sgt. Frog. I own all OC's including Paige Clark and Naruru._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Death City and it was the perfect day to start school. And for one particular teen, there couldn't have come any sooner. With an orange and black backpack over her left shoulder and her orange headphones in her ears, a fourteen year-old girl gazed towards the town with a smile.

"I'm finally here. Death City."

She then looked to the peak of the mountain of buildings to see a building that looked somewhat like a castle, only more modern-gothic. She recognized the building from the web and the brochure in her hand.

It was the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Or DWMA for short.

Clicking on a dubstep song within her orange iPod, she started to dance-walk into town. She was about 5'5 with short, earth brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail. It was obvious she was the athletic type with her favorite colors being black and orange. From the ground up, she was wearing black-and-orange stripped knee socks with orange, white, and black Nikes on her feet. She had on a pair of black jean shorts with small orange "stitches" down the hems. She had a black-and-orange bra-top with a skull-pin on the left strap. The only other accessory was a black sports watch on her right wrist.

And on her bag was a keychain with her name on it: Paige Clark.

Paige had only discovered her ability as a Weapon only a month ago and was both freaked out and excited at the discovery. Being a Weapon meant that she had the potential to hunt down soul-devouring demons called "Kishin" with her future Meister, a person who can wield a Weapon and merge their soul wavelengths in order to resonate their souls for more powerful attacks.

However, since she was a first-year at the DWMA, Paige knew she wasn't going to see much action. She was, however, eager to meet some of the more famed Weapons and Meisters. She wasn't into making herself more popular. She just wanted to meet others like her and make friends, despite her uniqueness.

But first, she had to climb the stairs that lead to the school.

The stairs had to be a few mile high. Any average student would've either turned around or started trudging up the stairs in hopes that they would make it up the stairs alive. But not Paige.

"Good thing I had plenty of stair-climbing practice in my life."

But unbeknownst to Paige, something was following her unseen by all. It wondered where the girl was going and looked up to the school.

_"Must be a fortress of some sort. I have to say, their fortresses are scarier than back home."_

It took little time for Paige to make it up the stairs, but stopped once in a while as she saw several first-years struggling to make it up. She withheld her laughter as they addressed her as sempai or ask her questions on what to expect at the DWMA.

"I guess I seem more like a senior than a first-year."

As she entered the school, followed the directions placed all over the school and followed the arrows. However, as she got close to the orientation room, she took notice that something was off. She stopped and turned around, but found no one there. Raising an eyebrow, Paige returned to her trek.

"That's weird. I thought I felt…"

Shaking her head, Paige continued towards the orientation room, although the nagging feeling was still there. She was a step away from the room when it got too much.

"That's it!"

Paige turned on her heel and held up her arm as it changed into a needle-shaped blade.

"Whoever's out here, come out! I can tell you're following me!"

Silence was Paige's response, much to her frustration. After a few moments, Paige sighed and brought down her arm-blade and let it shift back to normal.

"I could've sworn that someone was behind me."

Remembering why she was here and entered the orientation room.

Meanwhile, the invisible force that was following Paige was sweating like crazy and breathing heavily.

_"Tell me it was the climate change! Did that girl's arm turn into a blade? And it was a millimeter away from my throat, too! I can't believe how close that was!"_

Despite the desire to flee, the force had to continue on. It was more curious about how the girl was able to turn her arm into a weapon. Was this a talent that was unique to this planet? Or something else? Either way, it had to find out.

* * *

Inside the orientation room, Paige approached a teacher who, to her surprise, a zombie.

"Meister? Or Weapon?" the zombie asked.

Snapping out of her stupor, Paige spoke.

"Weapon, sir."

The zombie then held out a name tag that said "Weapon" on it. After receiving the name tag, Paige pinned it on the strap opposite of her DWMA pin and walked amongst her classmates.

Paige waited patiently until the zombie spoke.

"Alright, rookies. Listen up. I'm Sid, a teacher at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Before we begin, I have some of the older students come and demonstrate what you will be learning during your time here."

Opening the door, Sid spoke out towards the hallway.

"It's time."

Paige held her breath as a pair of students came into the room, completely unaware of the force that was following them. Both students were boys; one had black, smooth hair and was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans; the other had blond hair that went to his shoulders and was dressed in a red tank top and cargo shorts.

Paige had to admit both of them were very cute.

"This is Kaito Hayashi and his Weapon partner, Aaron Eldridge. They'll assist me in the demonstrations." Sid replied.

Kaito and Aaron took place in front of the students as the invisible force that was following Paige quickly got past the door before it closed and took a spot behind Paige, wondering what's going on.

Its questions were put on hold as Aaron glowed and dispersed into light before turning into a katana and was caught by Kaito, who spun the blade coolly in his left hand. Both Paige and the unseen force were amazed at the display, though Paige was more in admiration while the force's was in fear.

Sid began to lecture the class once again.

"In time, those who are Weapons will be able to completely transform into their Weapon Forms."

He then looked to the class and spoke.

"Will the first-year Weapons please move to the other side of the classroom?"

It was when Paige moved to the other side with half her classmates that the force learned that she was a Weapon.

_"How is this possible? If this is true, then Pekopon has a much larger arsenal then the higher-ups originally thought. How exactly would the invasion go with this? I better stay close in this fortress." _

But as it said that, Kaito sensed it.

"What is it, Kaito?" Aaron asked his Meister.

Kaito narrowed his eyes as he fixated on the soul in front of him.

"Someone who shouldn't be here."

With that, he walked forward as the invisible soul found himself lost in thought and held up the katana.

"Ready, Aaron?" "For what? To slice up some air? Come on, Kai-!"

But Aaron was cut off when Kaito sliced at the soul.

The cool metal missed the force's main body, but it did damage the craft it was riding on as well as the invisibility device that went with the craft. At that moment, the students and teacher saw an ash-grey frog-thing appear out of nowhere. It was standing on a small craft that had two leavers that was probably used as a form of support. Like the frog, it was ash-grey in color.

The frog itself was, as stated before, ash-grey in color. It had a white belly and white on its face. It had a tadpole tail, indicating that it was still young, which was grey and white. It had a starburst that was ice blue and white in the center of its belly, like an icy star. Its big eyes were shiny black _(AN: Like Tamama's_) and it had a hat on its head with two ear flaps hanging loosely on the sides. Like with its stomach, its hat had the same starburst mark on it, only it could be the size of a nickel.

It would've been cute to Paige had the craft not go out of control and started to move like a rodeo bull. The frog screamed, its voice indicating it as a young male.

"LOOK OUT! I CAN'T CONTROL THIS THING!"

But before anyone could react, the frog lost his grip and flew into the air. In reaction, Paige held out her arms to catch the frog, but her reaction also caused her left leg to become the blade the frog had seen earlier, causing the girl to nearly lose her balance until the frog landed in her arms, forcing her to fall on her back.

When Paige opened her eyes, they twitched as she saw that instead of landing in her arms completely, the frog's head was on her chest. When the frog opened his eyes and saw his predicament, blushed as he jumped away from Paige and panicked.

"S-SORRY!"

He then took notice of the stunned students that surrounded him and the girl, some in awe while some of the guys had a jealous look on their faces. The only angry looks the frog got were from Paige, Kaito, and Sid.

"Uh….you see nothing!" the frog tried to remedied the situation.

But no one in the entire class believed him and instead, he was grabbed by the head by Paige, who was still cheesed that his head touched her chest. Something that if a guy wants to live, he shouldn't touch the girls without consent. And from the look of Paige's face, the frog could very well die today.

But the zombie stopped the new student before she could crush the frog's skull.

"Take it to Lord Death. I'll talk to him and see what he wants to do with it."

Now the frog was terrified. Did the big scary zombie say he was going to take him to death?! The frog teared up as he was being taken by both the zombie and the student.

_"Oh crap! What am I gonna do now? Not only did I get separated from my platoon, but I'm being held prisoner by the enemy! Not only that, these Pekoponians aren't at all like what the reports say! Nothing about them becoming weapons or zombies! If Keron invades, we're screwed! Oh why did I say I wanted to join the military? Why did I lie about my age!?"_

The frog's thoughts fell silent as he and his captors entered a new room. The interior didn't look like anything he'd imagined as it looked like an open sky with black crosses scattered around the room. They passed through guillotine-like archways before they reached the platform in the center. On the platform was a large mirror and a cloaked figure facing it.

If the frog wasn't frightened before, he sure was now. The figure then turned around, causing the frog to close his eyes and flinch, expecting the worse. However, nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

"Oh, Sid. What's all this now?"

The voice didn't sound like someone menacing. The sound caused the frog's eyes to shoot open and he found himself face-to-face with what may be the most comical version of death he had ever came across, for the figure's mask didn't look menacing at all.

_"Is…this a joke?" _The frog thought.

It was then the zombie, Sid, spoke.

"I was beginning to teach one of the N.O.T classes with Mr. Hayashi and Mr. Eldridge when Mr. Hayashi sensed this…thing's presence and took down its craft. The student here is the student it landed on." The figure then looked to the student and spoke.

"Oh? I take it this little guy landed where it shouldn't?"

The frog's captor spoke between her teeth.

"No, sir."

The frog then began to panic as he flailed.

"I-I-I didn't mean too! It was an accident! I-I was just doing some recon when that jerk Pekoponian sliced my ship! I didn't mean to land on the She-Pekoponian's chest!"

He stopped speaking when Paige squeezed his head like a chew toy.

"May I have the privilege to take him out?" Paige growled at the situation, wanting to kill the frog.

"Now, now. Let's not be so hostile. We should at least find out what does it want." Lord Death replied as a _kotatsu _somehow appeared. "Now, Miss…"

"Paige Clark, milord." Paige replied.

Lord Death nodded as he motioned to the frog and his captor.

"Alright, Miss Clark. Why don't you and our guest stay to discuss this? Sid, you should get back to the class."

Both human and zombie were hesitant.

"Are you sure, sir? I can always cancel the day's lesson." Sid replied.

"And why do I get to stay?" Paige asked.

"All will be explained, Miss Clark. But for now, humor me. And everything will be alright, Sid. I can take it from here. Besides, this little guy seems harmless."

_"Yeah? Well you didn't see the craft it flew in on."_ The zombie and Weapon thought simultaneously while the frog gulped.

Once Sid left, the frog found himself tied up as he sat next to Paige in front of the Grim Reaper. He still didn't know whether or not to find it hilarious or frightening.

"Now, what is your name and where are you from?" Death asked.

The frog gulped, not wanting to say anything, but was compelled to.

"M…my name's Naruru, sir. I'm Private in the Keron military. K…Keron's my home planet, sir."

Paige raised an eyebrow at the now-named frog.

"You're from another planet?"

Naruru nodded, remembering how fierce the Pekoponian can be and that she had the potential to skewer him.

"Y-yes!"

"But why are you here in the first place?" Paige asked.

Naruru huffed as he turned his head away from her.

"Hmph! Like I'm gonna tell a Pekoponian."

His tone changed when Paige's arm reformed a blade again.

"You were saying?"

Naruru gulped.

"Uh…I was saying that…KERON'S PLANNING TO INVADE PEKOPON HOWEVER I GOT SEPARATED FROM MY PLATOON AND NOW I DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN START THE INVASION!"

The two "natives" looked at each other, sweat-dropping before Lord Death took out a telescope and looked at the sky.

"Looks like no one's there."

Naruru gasped.

"What?!"

Lord Death positioned the telescope so that Naruru could see. Much to the Keronian's dismay, the fleet was gone.

"But…but…"

Folding her arms, Paige looked to the Grim Reaper.

"No invasion?"

"No invasion." He replied.

Paige then looked to the frog, was shivering in shock.

"What are we gonna do with him?"

Lord Death shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we can't let him wander out onto the street. Chances are he might get flattened or worse."

He then pondered for a while before he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Oh! How about he stays here with you, Miss Clark? I can place him in your custody until I can figure out what to do with him."

Both Paige and Naruru blinked a couple of time before both reacted.

"WHAAAAT?!"

* * *

_Sometime later…_

"Man, this blows." Paige groaned as she walked down the street, Naruru invisible all to those who know of his existence on her shoulder.

"I'll say. I was expecting to do my unit proud and get the invasion underway."

Paige glared at the frog.

"Forget it, tadpole. Even if you were able to contact your platoon, there are worse things here on Earth than you think. And not just us humans, Weapon or otherwise."

This caught the Keronian's attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

Paige sighed as she watched the street names.

"Have you ever heard of Kishin?"

Naruru tilted his head before he shook it. Seeing this, Paige continued.

"Kishin are demons that feast on souls to gain power. They are the embodiment of madness and chaos. If a human, per se, eats a large amount of pure souls, they become these demons. However, the Kishin are not our only concern. There are the witches as well."

Naruru began to shiver.

"W-witches? For real?"

Paige nodded as she went down the designated street.

"They relish in causing havoc, though there are some good witches among us. Otherwise, they are a force to be reckoned with."

"A-and you fight them?" Naruru asked.

Paige shrugged her shoulders as they came across a blue apartment complex. Their destination.

"Yeah. Although students are forbidden to confront witches unless necessary. Or if we have consumed 99 Kishin souls. Then we would need to defeat and consume the soul of a witch if we are to become Death Scythes."

After entering the building, the pair went up to the third floor and Paige got out a key with an academy key chain attached to it. As soon she opened the door, Naruru jumped off her shoulder and entered the empty apartment.

"This is the place Lord Death said we can stay?"

Paige nodded as she brought her luggage inside before closing the door, allowing Naruru to deactivate the cloaking device.

"The key worked at the place he said it would. I'll have to find some work in order to get some furniture in here. But for now, I should get some groceries."

Naruru blinked at her.

"You're leaving me alone?"

Paige took out her wallet and counted her money.

"Well, where are you going to go? Your invasion force left you here and Earth is a pretty big place. Plus, Death City is in the middle of a desert. And if I recall, frogs don't do well in hot, dry environments. So you can either come with me to the store or stay here where there's air conditioning."

This gave Naruru some food for thought. After seeing the landscape from the academy, he had to agree that leaving like this was a very bad idea. Not only would he be hunted down by Pekoponians who could change into weapons, but there were the Kishin and witches as well. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was trapped. At least until the fleet would come look for him.

"Mind if I go with you? I want to see what Pekoponian food looks like."

It was an unusual answer, but Paige didn't protest. She could also see the predicament her new roommate was in and wasn't sure if she should sympathize with him or not. Either way, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright. Let's go. I want to pick up our meals tonight."

* * *

_I hope you guys like this._

_Please review._


End file.
